You Again
by Morgan Piers
Summary: Two years have past since the boy had left. Now he's in trouble and Dusty's the only one that can help him. She's changed in ways no one expected. Will they see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

You Again

**Hello! This is my second story I've written on Fanfiction! **

**Anyway, I loved Frozen Fire but I feel like it left a lot of questions and it didn't quite go the way I wanted it to so I'm writing a sequel for it, kind of. My stories are probably much different then Tim Bowler but I try! :) Now please read and enjoy! I know the first chapter's short but its only the first chapter, the second chapter will be more interesting, hopefully! Now read! lol And dont forget to review! **

**I dont own anything! I dont own anything at all, it all belongs to Tim Bowler! :D **

**Chapter 1**

_My life has changed since the boy disappeared_, I thought as I lie in the snow in an open field near my house._ I started to change, mentally and physically. I don't understand anything anymore. When he left, Josh's body was found at the bottom of the lake in Stonewell Park. The boy had knew from the time I last talked to him on the phone, that he knew where Josh was. Well, an image of where he was but by the end...he knew. I was thankful to the boy for helping me find Josh. But when the boy drove into the lake, which lead to divers finding Josh's body, he disappeared in the car and that was the last time I saw him, physically. The boy had said there was no seperation between us now. I feel what he feels and he feels what I feel. I see what he sees, he sees what I see, I hear what he hears, he hears what I hear. And lately, I have been feeling what he feels, see what he sees, hear what he hears. And I wonder if its the same with him. If we're so connected, why did he leave? _

_ It's been two years since he disappeared and strange things have been happening to me. My hair has become very white lately, like the boy's. I've been feeling stronger and I know things. It's all very unclear to me. Very unpredictable. It's hard to explain. It's like I see things that aren't what I see. Their someone else's, I guess. At times, I know its the boy but they're very unclear. Fuzzy. But sometimes, it isn't him. I could never pinpoint who the eyes belong to, though. My feet sizzle under snow like I'm on fire. I feel pain everywhere in my body. My body takes a different shape. More feminine but male also, like a mix gender...like the boy. My skin has become more like a light, it's becoming to scare me. My parents have been noticing my change in the past year also. They know I had a strong connection with the boy and understand what might happen to me. I'm kind of afraid of what might happen to me. I'm surprised that I still have the sense of time and remembrance and I have a feeling that might be the only thing that I won't lose._

_ I don't really go to school anymore. I only do sometimes and I get in trouble for not going but I don't really care that much. Things have changed about me. There's no mistaking that. I'm concerned about the boy. What happened to him? That's the question that I always ask myself. I've been even more concerned about him, because I haven't gotten any connection once so ever in the past three months. There would be a sign that I know that he's still okay but I haven't gotten anything. I hope he's okay. Everyday that passes, I miss him more and more. There IS a connection between us. A very deep one, too. I feel like he left at a very bad time, he left me at a very bad time. Everything has become more overwhelming. When I found out the Josh had, well you know, to Angelica. It was hard to swallow, still is. And he guilted himself so much about it that he killed himself for it. We never knew how he got in the lake. There have been many rumors. He either killed himself, someone had killed him, he fell in, so many tales have gone around its hard to keep track. But there's only one way I see it. _

_ Lately, I've been going to the library and I try to find some information in other towns or states of a mysterious boy. But I haven't gotten a bloody thing. I've been very edgy lately. I don't know if I'm being some sort of stalker or just someone that deeply cares for him but all of this is starting to confuse the hell out of me. _

_ All I want is some reconciliation. Something that would take the edge off of me. I don't know what it is but I've been feeling that something bad is going to happen and soon. _

_If ,whatever it is, doesn't happen soon, I don't know what I'd do. All I hope is this:_

_I hope the boy is alright. _

**Well, I hope you like the first chapter! I tried to do my best! Chapter 2 will be so much better, hopefully. :D Thank you for reading! Please review! **

**I dont own anything, it all belongs to Tim Bowler. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's chapter two for the people who have visited my story! :) Enjoy! Read and review!**

**I dont own anything, it all belongs to Tim Bowler! **

**Chapter 2...**

Don't you ever feel like your on the verge on consiousness but you can't wake up. That's how I felt right then, lying in bed, feeling the morning sense creep on my skin. But I couldn't hear anything around me, outside of me. Nothing...Just my thoughts. Then, I heard something crawl into my head.

"Dusty..." The whisper echoed in my head but it sounded distant. It sounded familiar.

"Dusty..." The voice got louder. I know this voice.

I felt myself on the thread of consiousness but then I was sucked back into darkness like someone breathed in quickly and felt myself, my soul, fall into someone's eyes.

...I was running, out of breath. Heart pounding hard in it's chest. Feet trudging through snow. Something was registered into it's brain but I couldn't reach it. Who is this person?

My question was answered when I heard him whisper to himself, "Someone...save me..."

It was the boy...

I bolted up in my bed, gasping for air. My feet throbbed like I just ran a marathon. My heart pounded so hard, my chest hurt. What was that?

Was the boy in trouble?

He was and I knew it. But where is he is what I want to know.

A million other thoughts rolled in my head of the boy as I got dressed. And when I got downstairs, I wasn't expecting what was going to happen next.

It was about 10:30am and I had just walked in the kitchen, fixing myself a bowl of Rice Krispies when I heard my mom from the living room.

"Dusty? I think you should come take a look at this, hun!"

I frowned but walked into the living to see Mum and Dad staring intently at the television. I stared at them, confused, then my eyes drifted to the screen, to see a woman, Annabell Kimbry, standing in a park. It wasn't until a few seconds later did her words reach my ears.

"... just came in that two men were murdered here in Kanville Park of Bridgewater, Massachusetts. Witnesses say that they had seen the scene since they had been camping out in the forest in the park when they had seen the murder as of last night. They say that the two men, who were murdered, had been chasing this mysterious boy when all of sudden the boy had turned on them and with just of a flick if his hand, killed them and ran away. No knifes, no weapons, no anything. Just a flick of this boy's hand. There still isn't a cause of death yet but investigators are still searching for evidence. The boy, unfortunately, still has not been caught. The witnesses, also, say they didn't get a clear visiual of the boy but saw that he had been wearing a duffel coat, black pants, and boots. So if anyone has any information on the boy, call to you, Bri-..."

I wasn't listening anymore, I couldn't. People are hunting for the boy and now police are after him. It explains the vision I had last night. A growl erupted from the back of my throat. I couldn't help myself, I was frustrated. I know the boy better enough since the last time I saw him that even though he was in danger, he would still try to make things right. The thing is, this is more than just killing animals, those were people he killed. And if it's on the news than this is real bad. I know he wasn't capable of doing this alone.

_'I must find another way to put things right.'_ One of things he last said to me. I knew by that point, he meant all the things he does wrong.

"Dusty?"

I looked up at my parents, remembering they're in the room with me, to see them giving me a knowing look.

"You're going to go look for him, aren't you?" Mum asked.

"Yes," I stated. "I have no choice. He needs my help."

My father sighed and looked at the floor.

Since we had found Josh's body two years ago, my parents had found a settling and accepted it but then they turned to another problem.

Me...

I had changed so much over the past two years. My parents and I had started to notice that I started to look like the boy just after he left. Not all of my features are the same as his but its close enough, with my long, wavy, white hair, my bright blue eyes they almost glowed, my pale white skin that looked like a pure light, my muscular built figure, all the strange 'powers' that I had come to figure out and control them over the last couple of years. The masculine sense I featured, the ability to just know things, the ability to not age, the mind reading, the living hell of a touch of the body, the frightening things I could do with just a flick of the hand. It all comes together. I wasn't human. Not anymore. I didn't even look human anymore. I'm not of this world...like the boy.

The only things that I might be able to keep is my ability to remember what everything was and is. With that, I was thankful.

You'd think my parents would be afraid of me after eveything that has happened to me. I haven't even gone to school anymore because of it, the changes. But my parents didn't care. They still acted like my Mum and my Dad.

_'You're still our daughter.'_ Mum had said to me before. I was just still happy that they still love me.

The thing I never understood most was how I came to all this. How'd the boy do it? I don't think neither of us could understand it.

"We know you must go help him," my Dad said and looked up at me with those brown eyes that were once mine. "Will we see you again, is my question?"

I widened my eyes, stunned. Though, I was expecting that question. I looked down at my purple socks. I wasn't ready to answer it but we all knew the answer anyway.

I was afraid, I didn't want to leave but I knew if I stay even longer, I would start to stir up trouble. Without me even doing anything, I would start trouble. It was my otherworldly appearance that made people afraid of me. I have never really been around people lately but sooner or later, people would start to notice me and possibly see me as the boy. That was my worst fear. Who knows what they could do to me. I just don't want to hurt anyone.

I know my parents think about these things too since I read them in their thoughts almost everyday. I can't help myself copy their thoughts or anyone's for that matter.

I was still staring at the floor, thinking, when I heard my mum say, "Will you call us?"

I picked up my head, quickly and my eyes began to fill as I took them in, both of them, looking confidently at me. I was still able to cry.

I nodded at them.

Dad picked himself off the couch and walked over to me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make the tears stop. Unexpectedly, I felt his arms come around me and I quickly numbed the fire that radiated off of me to the point it felt like I wasn't there, but I was, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt another pair of arms join in and I looked over to see Mum, tears rolling down her cheeks. We stood there for what felt like forever and then Mum and Dad let go but Dad kept his hands on my shoulders. His eyes started to tear too. I hated emotional times like this.

"You better call us, you hear?"

"I promise," I said to him with a small smile.

"When will you leave?" Mum asked.

"I'll leave tonight, the sooner the better," I replied.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Dad sighed. "So I got you a little something. Follow me."

He started walking to the front door and I followed suit. When he opened the door and walked out, I was pulling my shoes on. I ran out the door to see him in the driveway, looking out to the road. I frowned at him and followed his eyes.

I gasped and my hands flew to my face. Sitting in the road, in front of our house, burried in snow, was a black Jeep Grand Cherokee. I looked over at him. He had a huge grin on his face and he nodded at me.

I ran to the Jeep, barreling through the snow. My hands clasped on the door handle as I almost lost my balance. I opened it and looked inside. It was nice and new.

Cushioned gray seats with a gray steering wheel, a wooden rimmed radio, clean slate windshield, all so new. I hopped into the seat leaving the driver's door wide open, not even feeling the bitter cold seep through my clothes. I looked at everything around me and gripped the steering wheel, fantasizing.

"Think of it as a early birthday present or a congratulations for passing your driver's test," Dad amused from beside me.

"Thank you so much, Dad. It's perfect, I love it," I grinned at him.

"Good. I knew you'd like it. It's good for the snow and the traveling. Shouldn't give you to much trouble," he said while looking at it himself.

I stopped what I was doing to look at him and asked him, suspicously, "Hey, Dad? Did you think I was going to leave at sometime anyway? For, you know."

He looked at me with this something in his eyes. Determination? No, that wasn't it but it was something.

"At some point, yes. I figured you would go after the boy. Sooner or later."

"Why would you say that, Dad?"

"Because that's you," he continued. "You never give up on anything. That's your style." He chuckled.

"And besides, with all these changes happening to you so quickly, I figured you would go find him. For his help. I wasn't too thrilled with the thought but the more I did think about, and this is also including your mother, you and the boy need each other. You can both help each other." He paused and then continued once more. "Dusty, you once told me that, after he disappeared, he was just as confused as you were. That he was always for some strange reason, in constant pain. Just like you and don't tell me otherwise, babe. Your mother and I could both tell that you've been in pain that we can't understand. You can't even understand it and neither can the boy. It's just there. Maybe it's just something your kind has. But I doubt there's anyone like you and the boy so let me rephrase that. Maybe it's just something you guys have within your ability, if you can understand what I mean, which I doubt you do but that's not the point," he paused again to get his bearings and he spoke again. "I feel that if you and him can work together, you both can discover things about each other and what you guys have. And maybe if you help him more than you did before, you can make him understand more about himself. You could protect him more than you could before. That was your goal. And I know you still want to reach that goal, because he's more involved in your life than we could ever understand. So I'm not stopping you. It's your decision, Dusty. But whatever you chose, don't forget, I will always love you, Dusty, always."

I was...dumb-struck. Dad never spoke to me like this before, ever. So all I could do, was just stare at him.

"Dad..." I whispered and threw myself at him and he caught me and held me close. I squeezed him even tighter.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Dusty. And that weird animal heat you have," he tried to amuse, trying to enlighten the mood.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad," I sobbed/laughed.

Something of what he had said about my animal heat sparked a memory.

I had described the boy with that same phrase, sort of. I pushed the thought away, just enjoying the time with just me and my dad.

_'...he radiated heat. She could feel the current of it, even from here: a subtle, animal force that roused and repelled her...'_

**Thanks everyone, who's been reading my story! I've been working real hard on this chapter. Editing it, and re-editing it, and re-editing it and I think it's ok. If I'm going to fast, either write a review about it or in some parts, it was confusing, just review about it or PM me. Even if your an anoyomous reader, review! I accept anoyomous reviews too! Reviews help me a lot! So please, review! haha Thanks! Have a good day and I'll update as soon as I can. :)**

**ChLeReK4ever~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I'm sitting in my room, doing absolutely nothing at 1:28 at night, that I've finally decided to update the 3rd chapter to You Again! I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in months, my life has gotten in the way of my writing and I just haven't gotten around to it. Now chapter 3 has been sitting in my writing notebook for months! I've been editing, and re-editing it over and over(again) when I have the time, to the point where its the best I can have it! Its not much, but I hope you enjoy! :) I dont own anything!**

Thud...Thud...Thud...

Snow had fallen, up till at least a foot on the cold ground by now. Little white flakes fall from the sky, looking like white crystals. The snow's pure white, fresh. Since it had just fell, the streets, the sidewalks, on cars, roofs, doorsteps, in open fields, the snow is a smooth surface, untouched, so beautiful. I wanted to fall through it and never get up. The cold wouldn't kill me.

I had decided to go for a walk after dinner, possibly the last dinner I would have with my family. I was going to miss them so much, but I know they'd be okay. The boy needed my help. I had made up my mind, I would walk up to Stonewall Park before I left for Massachusetts. I had packed all the essential, only a taking up half of my backpack. As I walked, I looked over my mental check list in my head again.

An extra pair of clothing...

Toothbrush, toothpaste...

Hairbrush...

A notebook with pencils (sharperner too)...

And money...

Nothing much since its important to pack as light as possible and with me, I don't need a lot of things. I could whatever else I need on the road. Hell, the only reason I take showers anymore is too depress at least some of the strong fragrance I have. Like that works. I don't need any human nesscessities anymore. From my appearance, I may seem...lethal. I hated it...

I shook at my train of thought, pulled my hat even lower on my head, stuffed my un-gloved hands in my coat pockets, and continued walking down the road.

'I can't keep thinking about myself and my differences. There's other I have to think about. I have to focus on what I had to do.'

As I took a step, my feet make a sizzling sound from beneath me, taunting me, smoke, the cold, floating up from the snow; like there was a fire starting to form. It was kind of scary, but familiar. It was like the time when the boy was here, in town. He said I was experiencing what he was experiencing. Does it still happen? Why?

That's how it was, always stumped with a question.

I watched the cold rise around my legs. I inhaled, deeply, taking in everything: the frigid air, the dark sky, the dog barking in a neighboring yard, the cars driving around the town up the block, then I exhaled, letting all of it out of me. I smirked. I felt better, kind of a conjested feeling. I use that method of breathing to get rid of all that claustrophoboc feeling inside of me.

Up ahead, I could see the narrow trail leading up to Stonewall Park, trees surrounding it, leaning down, threatening to fall onto the trail. It was narrow and short. I could easily see the monument. Then, there were the swings and all the other equipment. The untouched snow was the only other things around. I sat down on the swing, slowly swaying, looking up at the dark sky. I leaned my temple on the cold metal chain. I started thinking again. What would we do once I got to him/ Will the boy look the same? Will he be expecting me? What would his reaction be?

There was , also, another deep down in my brain that I don't like to think. What if he doesn't remember me?

Oh, bloody hell...

I am not, am not, going to obsess about him now. There's no way.

_'"And don't..."_

_"Don't what?"_

_"Don't become obsessed with me." _

_She stared at him. It seemed a ridiculos thing for him to say.'_

I sighed and closed my eyes. Letting the snow hit and melt on my face, the water sliding down to my neck. It tickled and I wiped it away. At that moment, I felt stupid. I felt as if everything had no purpose. Why did Josh have to die? Why did my life have to turn out this way? Why was I the one the boy called? Why did this all happened to me? I hated this. No answers to anything. Nothing made sense. I inhaled and exhaled. Wind blew from the east and I pretended that it was taking me away. I lifted my head off the chain, firmly gripped the chains on either side of me, and let myself fall back, my head tilted to the night sky, shutting my eyes. Then, as if by magic, the wind sped up so fast and hard, it made my whole body sway. I smiled, opening my eyes to look up at the dark, snow-filled sky, as if I could find all the answers there. And for a minute, I thought I could, but my smile fell, realizing there was no such fantasy like that. Then again, nothing was insane or impossible anymore.

I have no idea how long I sat there for. I guessed about an hour. I stood up and took out my phone to look at the time. And I was close, it was 2 AM. Two hours straight. Now a days, I lost track of time.

I pocketed my phone, but then thought better of it. I held it in my hand, then curled my hand around the mobile, and crushing it into pieces. I wouldn't be needing it anymore. I can't have anyone track me. I tossed the pieces into a garbage and looked up at the snow-covered trees.

I was going to miss this place. Miss...all of this. My feet started to move and the next thing I knew, I was on the street again, walking towards my house. I'm not going to lie, I was scared of leaving my parents. I was the last child they had. They were going to be all alone now. I saw the lights still glowing outside the front door. Warm, inviting. I paused outside of it, taking in my house for the last time maybe.

I bowed my head. No. I was going to come back, to check up on them. Once I've helped the boy. Another goal I hope to achieve

With that, I walked into my home and waltzed up the stairs, slowly. Sliding my hand along the wall, taking a glimpse of my abode, memorizing every crack, stain on the walls, every object, every tilt of picture frame on the walls, I memorize into my brain. I grab my backpack off my bed, and just before I close my bedroom door, I get one last look at my room, before I turn off the light and shut it.

I slowly creep into my parents room, not wanting to wake them. I said I would leave in the morning, but I wouldn't be able to. Its better to just leave now. I give Mum and Dad eack a kiss on the forehead, softly, and slowly creep back out of the room. I took one last look at them. Mum wrapped in Dad's arms, both snoring softly. Smiling, I shut the door, walk down the stairs to the front door, picking up my keys, and locking the door. Jumping into my new Jeep, I start the ignition and drive away from my home, not daring to look back, tears streaming down my face. Before leaving, I wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge.

Three words, I know would mean so much to them.

_I love you..._

**So there you have it! Chapter 3! I'll try to put Chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! : )**


End file.
